Mobile communication systems provide voice and data access to users while allowing a high level of mobility. For example, terrestrial cellular systems are widely used by consumers, particularly in urban areas. Satellite systems provide user access from any location within a line of site to the satellite. As these mobile communication systems become more accessible, the number of consumers utilizing such systems has correspondingly increased. Both systems utilize specific frequency spectrums to facilitate communication. Frequency spectrum, however, is limited and very costly.
The increased consumer use of mobile communication systems and limited frequency spectrum has increased the need for integrating multiple communication systems, such as satellite and terrestrial cellular systems. One area of such integration is the combined use of cellular/mobile networks and L-band satellite networks. L-band satellite services (e.g., voice, packet data, etc.) typically cannot be provided in regions where cell towers are present unless strict guidelines are followed. For example, a satellite terminal (also referred to as user terminal or simply terminal) that is within a predetermined radius (e.g., 10 km) of a terrestrial base station should not transmit signals on specific radio bands, including random access channels (RACH) in order to avoid interference with transmissions from the cellular/mobile network. Additionally, there may be regulatory provisions that restrict transmission from a satellite terminal in certain regions from a particular spot-beam (or beam or coverage beam). Such restrictions can make it difficult to efficiently share the frequency spectrum.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an approach for controlling voice and internet protocol (IP) data services in various regions of satellite spot beams where satellite terminals are not allowed to transmit.